Donkey by the tail
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Ramses has called Moses a lot of names but never a donkey before. Now he has and it is the last straw! Or is it? Ramses sneaks in at night and surprises Moses.


**This is one weird fic that I'll ever think of….besides Naruto making fun of Sasuke's walking ability…**

**Summary: Ramses calls Moses a donkey after having one of their many brotherly fights and hurts the man's feelings without meaning to. But during the night, Ramses makes up for it!**

**Warning: Men in bed together! Don't like it, don't read! LEMON SCENE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of Egypt.**

* * *

><p>Shouting and the sound of things being slammed against the walls of the palace could be heard from all around and to anyone who had been standing nearby. Ramses and Moses had been starting these small fights as much as twice a day. The servants had tried to pry the brothers away from each other but it was no use so they had given up and allowed for them to continue their odd struggles of daily life. The funny thing was that it all started because of Ramses' tap on Moses' shoulder. Even the servants had not been able to tell what conspired that day that Ramses and Moses had fought for the very first time. Since then, the two never seemed to get along and would always scowl at each other when they walked past. This was upsetting the king and the queen as all they could do was sit back and watch as their sons went at each others' throats and spout out just about every word they thought was disgraceful.<p>

This just happened to be one of those few days they were starting another fight.

Moses knew he couldn't wear his black, gold beaded wig for if he had, Ramses would have just taken it off his head and throw it to the crocodiles. So here Moses was, walking about without his royal wig and looking more like a slave then he did a royal man. His body had exhausted itself for the day and it was not up to fighting or throwing things about the halls. His arms were tired and sore after throwing that last chair and his legs were swelling from the abusive kicks that Ramses had been doing out of spite.

Ramses on the other hand, had been tired right from the very beginning and he did not know why he was so angry but only the fact that Moses was not willing to give in to his reasoning of ending this childish game he was playing with him. Why they continued to fight was still a mystery.

"I told you not to leave your pillows about, I keep stepping on them and then I lose my footing and I fall all the time on these things!" Ramses exclaimed and threw a few pillows at Moses.

Moses ignored the man and stomped off toward the cut-off, built in pool that was connected to the ocean outside the palace. But when he got to the top of the stairs, Ramses ran up behind him and pushed Moses into the water, laughing while Moses tried to pick himself up.

"You're a donkey, Moses. You can't even stand up!" Ramses pointed a finger at his brother and laughed even hard than before.

Moses was tired of it all and only wanted his older brother's respect. But in the end, Moses was beginning to think that his brother was just plain evil in his soul and cursed the man in his mind and ran up the steps and back inside the palace. The people who were gathered by the king did not notice the young man nor did they realize that Ramses was searching through the crowd for his brother. They were all attracted to the entertainment that their king had brought them; a couple of strangers who could sing like women.

Ramses stopped searching as he knew he'd find the man in only one other place that Moses would mope and sulk about in. He smiled and took a trip to Moses' bedroom.

* * *

><p>Night soon fell on the palace of Egypt and the people had their fill and laughter and were on their way for bed. One man in particular, had already gone to bed, before the moon had ever risen in the sky. This man was Moses and he had just about enough of his brother's snappy remarks and awful attitude that gave him a bit of a bad reputation.<p>

Tears dropped softly onto the pillow that held up his head as he cried quietly into his pillow, smothering and burying his face until the white, fluffy pillow soaked up the fallen tears. Moses felt pitiful as being part of the highest ruling family in Egypt. But how could anyone have so much pride when it was slowly breaking by one individual who did not bother to say at least one nice thing to him not even once. Was he really that different?

Moses turned over on his side after being on one side for too long, his arm was hurting. He soon fell into a bit of a deep sleep after his crying session and the quiet of the palace in general lulled him to sleep.

A few minutes passed and Moses was out like a candle light was being blown out from a high wind. His sheets rustled as he moved his body about, his legs spread apart and something from underneath the covers was slowly making its way toward Moses' peaceful face. It was Ramses and he looked to be up to something.

'As quiet as a field mouse…' Ramses smiled and slowly arched his back so that he would not be so crouched over.

Ramses reached up with one hand to touch Moses' lips and he leaned down, until he was inches away from his brother. 'Such a face shouldn't be made by a donkey…Moses.' Ramses could not explain what he was feeling as he sat on top of Moses, saddling his crotch against the man below him, trying to get comfortable but he couldn't find anyway to stay put, he had to keep moving around but why, he was not sure.

He heard a moaning sound come from his brother's lips and looked at Moses with the intent of surprising him. And surprised the man he did as Moses took one look and nearly jumped out of his skin. To see someone in your bed and up close to your face was no picnic in the sand. Moses clutched at his chest to calm himself down as well as his racing heart. Ramses smiled and held Moses' hand with his own.

"Sorry for waking you, Moses. But it looks like you needed me sooner." Ramses explained as he looked past Moses and at the man's white pillow where there were clearly, wet drops on the pillow.

"Be quiet! This only happened because of you!" Moses faced away from his brother, seething with anger in his eyes and facial expression.

Ramses wasn't shocked to see that his brother was angry with him as he would have been too had he seen some strange man hovering over top of him. But this was his brother and as his brother, Moses should have been forgiving him right about now. But the man was facing away and did not seem to want to look up at him at all. Ramses was frustrated both mentally and physically.

"Now I can see why father told us not to play with women but to respect them. You're not a woman Moses, so get over it. And for your reward of sharing your bed with me, I'll give you a little treat." Ramses sneered and leaned forward, close enough that he could kiss the man's neck if he wanted.

"Mother also told us not to play 'house' anymore! We're not kids. Now leave!" Moses pushed Ramses to the floor, causing the man to grunt out in pain as his butt hit the cold, hard floor.

Ramses cursed under his breath and looked to his brother for an answer. "You try this all the time, Ramses and it doesn't work on me." Moses dropped back onto his bed, his hands under his white pillow that he had cried on just an hour earlier.

"You've caught on to that have you?" Ramses got up from the floor and smiled as he walked back to the bed.

Moses lay still in his bed for he knew what his brother would do. He did this every time that he said something mean and cruel, he would visit him during the night and make up for it, saying how sorry he was and then would kiss him in places he dared not tell anyone else about. Their mother had scolded them as children for playing strangely in public places but they never did it in front of their father. As the mother thought they were only children and what harm could it do. Much as Moses thought it could be.

Now Moses was constantly waking up in the middle of the night by his deranged brother, asking him for forgiveness each time they fought. And so, here was Ramses again, begging Moses for another chance at something that the man was not asking for which Moses could not place a finger on. Ramses ran a hand through his brother's hair and smiled gently. As always, Moses was taken in by the man's constant staring and soon let Ramses trace his delicate fingers over his chest like they had done a couple days ago. Moses did not smile but he was smiling in his eyes and Ramses could see it.

The air around them grew silent with their breaths, their anger and hatred for each other had long since passed and now only their love remained. Ramses leaned forward and touched Moses' tender lips with his own; devouring them as though they were rare cherries to be tasted. Moses closed his eyes while he allowed his brother to kiss him with everything he had. He knew he sinned against God in this way. But what was the point of stopping yourself once you've had a taste of it?

Ramses pulled back from the kiss and looked at his brother beneath him, a surprised look on his face. He saw that Moses was giving in to him once again. It shamed him to see that he had to resort to such a tactic in order to stay in bed with the other man but he couldn't help but feel that Moses was yearning for an emotion such as this one just as much as he wanted it. And it was in plain view for Ramses to see as clear as the sky itself.

"If I didn't say anything, Moses, would you still make love to me?" Ramses asked, his hands brushing up against Moses' sides, almost tickling the man.

Moses seemed to ponder this and smiled the same lovable smile he usually had on for their mother. It was a rare sight to behold to see his brother open up at least a little for him. "It would depend on your actions, Ramses." Moses replied and he allowed Ramses to lean forward again to give him another kiss.

Later in the night, all through out the halls, anyone passing by would have heard Moses' soft voice moaning with pleasure from inside his room. And from inside, Ramses was sure glad he had cracked through his brother's barrier once more.

Ramses gave Moses another shove from behind, feeling himself getting swallowed up by the middle of Moses' behind. They both cast aside the sweat for it was nothing but mere water compared to the bubbling water that was ready to go off any second from their insides. Moses' brown, short hair had become so sweaty that it was now hanging off his head like a rag sheared into pieces by a knife. It flopped up and down, going with the movement that Moses was making with his body as Ramses dug into Moses' dark, tanned skin with his fingers.

Both the brothers were feeling each other, letting them know that each other was there for the other and that they weren't going to vanish like a dream. Ramses and Moses were almost ready to reach their climax and Ramses gave his brother another shove when they heard the large doors to Moses' room, creak open. Ramses and Moses both froze with fear as they saw the only one woman they did not want to see when in such a position; their mother.

The woman was obviously in shock as to what she could make out but she did not say anything. Instead, she disregarded the scene and closed the doors quietly, leaving as quietly as she had appeared. Ramses and Moses weren't sure what their mother would say to their father but they did not let it get to them. Both of them remembered the finale they wanted so badly and Ramses complied with his brother's wishes to finish off what they had started. Ramses pulled Moses back slowly but roughly and pushed him off again, this time, grabbing onto Moses' lower limb that dangled below his waist. Moses gave out a startling cry of a moan and began to breathe heavily just as Ramses was.

Ramses smiled and watched as Moses began to push back on his own without him grabbing onto his back. Ramses could feel the inside of Moses grow hotter by the second as he rushed to finish in his brother's behind. Moses was feeling it all too well just as Ramses was and he too began to rush, giving Ramses all that he could before the big finish that got them both breathing heavy with deep breaths of air. Moses let out a long breath of exhaustion and collapsed onto his stomach, his butt, still in the air hanging out in front of Ramses while the said man sat on his knees, still inside his brother.

"What shall we say…when father…hears about this?" Moses asked and rested his head softly on the pillow.

"He can hear all he wants. If there was any way to feel like this every day, I'd give up the whole kingdom for you." A tint of red grew on Moses' cheeks as his brother pulled out of him and lay beside him, his arms, placed at the back of his head.

From that night on, Ramses and Moses seemed to be making all kinds of noises during the night and no one had ever told another soul or to the king himself. It would mean them their lives almost if Ramses found out who had blurted out this truth. But his mother was an exception, for she had a talk with her older son, claiming that she had dismissed it as a nightmare.

And so, Moses felt a little relieved that his brother wasn't yelling or throwing things or even stomping on his legs. He was happy again. Just like a regular donkey.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I said it was random….**


End file.
